Long Live the Horse
by RedwolfFoxtail
Summary: Epona is awoken to lead Link unto his destiny.


This can be a one shot, but it may get added to. Hope you like it.

The Calling

I hear a voice… calling… calling from the desert. It draws my soul unto it. I know not of it and yet it speaks as though it knows me. I can see not of it. Mine gaze has been shrouded in mist and mine ears have become deafened to the cries of mine own. I know not of who I am or where mine spirit dwells. In this place of mist, I feel safe but I know that I am needed somewhere else. The voice grows louder still. It is but a memory, a dream of a former life I had once . And yet, I could not remember.

Mine limbs grow numb and my soul falters. Mine feeling fails me as well. I can no longer discern right or wrong. Where was I? Where was I going? Why was I going? I could not even remember mine name. The voice had fallen from me, deep beneath me, into time. Was I then out of time's pool? I remained still and silent where I was, waiting. Waiting for what, I knew not, but what I did know, was that voice would come back. And with it would bring what it was I waited for.

Once more, I descended into mist and again heard the cries of mine own. A vague memory, almost as ancient as time, came unbidden, out of focus within my thoughts. A form not unlike mine own, but was it like mine own, what did I look like. I guess much like the large blurred creature before me: arching neck, like the moon as she makes her trek over the world, legs, long with the strength of a tree, it's roots not grounded in the days of old, when the trees once danced, hair that flowed like the grasses of heaven, elegance and grace could not begin to capture such a creature, eyes as gentle as a new babe but as wild as the wind. That is what I am or was. I do not know.

The voice, it came unto me. It took no form but that of a song. A song of the ancients that could undo all that is done, a song that will bring about its end. But where this ended, it began. Out of the mist it flowed, calling me, by name, mine name. I did not know whether to heed its call or forget it, as I was so longing to, but something in me clung to that very thing.

I knew then I would heed. I cried out to it. But it seemed to not hear. The voice was fading. It was leaving, leaving me alone again. I screamed, but again it heard me not. I sought it, I ran, if running is possible for a spirit. The voice fell unto to time and following, I was thrust into a realm much like mine own, but of a different people and time. It was a world distantly connected to mine. Worlds collided without any notice or awareness. But I had felt this one and for centuries I had sought to enter its folds of time. But alas, I had been unbidden unto it.

But here now, I stood in the very fields I had so long seem in my dreams and had for so long yearned for. I gazed about me. There was nothing but the grass of the fields before harvest. The golden stems waved gently in the breeze, bowing before the sun, as it rose up in the horizon. One lonely tree reached up to the sky, defying the sun and all who dared tell it otherwise. Its leaves were green and lush. Beautiful red fruit hung off of its sturdy limbs, seeking safe passage to death. I moved toward this tree. It was all I saw in every direction. Nothing else stirred. Was I alone again?

The tree loomed up before me. It was larger than I had originally expected. Even if I jumped, I could not reach the fruit. They swung above mine head, almost as though laughing at me. The wind began suddenly, pushing the fruit even higher. Mine hunger too rose and with it, mine desire to eat of this fruit. There was plenty of grass beneath mine hooves, but I wanted them. I lunged up, trying with all mine might to get the fruit. The red in them seemed to become darker and more desirable. Angrily I screamed. On the far end of the tree, one branch lowered itself to my height but when I went to fetch it, it would move up and out of reach, while the next would lower and on around the tree I ran, trying to catch up to them. But the faster I pushed myself, the further ahead they stayed. I swung around to take up chase the other way. The tree knew and the fruit was again out of reach. Furiously, I turned from the tree and lashed out with my hind legs. Hooves slammed into the trunk, sending a solid thunk vibrating through it. The vibrating filled the very air and ground that I stood upon. Then, it slowly faded away and as I gazed wondering at it, one lonely fruit fell before me. Landing upon the ground, it rolled to tap mine hoof and remained still. Cautiously, I lowered mine head and took the fruit gently in my mouth and bit into it.

It's juice flowed down mine throat, quenching mine thirst and alleviating mine hunger. In no time at all, it was gone. Curiously, that one small fruit gave me strength and energy I had never felt before in all mine life long existence.

Suddenly, I felt a presence. Turning, there beside the tree sat a small woman. Her green hair was long and straight, set with two braids, one on each side of her face. Her eyes were brown and shown with the breath of life.

As she sat there, she said not a word. I knew not of what she wanted. Calmly I moved to her. Mine hooves were silent on the dirt but as I reached her, she stuck her hand on my awaiting nose. I blew into her hand and she turned to me and blew her breath into me. I could feel her strength and power just in that small act.

Standing up, she turned away and walked around the tree out of sight. I followed, but she was gone. Where did she go? A small laugh sounded. I looked up and there she was, sitting on a limb of the tree. She took one of the fruits in her hand but did not take it from the tree. She gazed into its reflective surface.

Then I asked, "What do you see?" She looked down at me and smiled but spoke nothing. I cocked mine head to the side. She was quite a queer one. She let the fruit drop and gazed down at me for a time. I stood as though time had frozen.

In a lithe step, she had descended to mine side. Without a word or sign, she moved out from under the tree to a rock that had not previously been there. She sat upon it and waited. Sighing, I ventured into the sun. As I neared, a melody rose from nowhere. Looking all about, I could find naught of the source. The melody coursed through my very blood and essence, setting me loose from the bindings of death.

Mine soul leapt within me. Suddenly, mine hooves lifted, rose in a dance. This song moved me in a way that none other had. In mine heart, I knew that it was me. That song was me and I was it. I was the very essence of it. Without it, I would not be.

Then, it faded away and I knew who I was.

_**Epona**_**…**

That voice, it called out my name. I stood still for it had called me.

_**Epona…**_

_I am here._

_**You have been called…**_

_Called for what?_

_**You have been called… to become the guardian… of guardians…**_

The guardian of guardians? Who was the guardian and why was I to protect him?

_**All will become clear in time…**_

I felt a stirring deep within me. I am to be the guardian of guardians. Somehow, I knew, I had known it for a very long time. In the mist I had known, yet had rejected it. Now, here I was, in the place I belonged.

No time had passed while I had been in the fields. A spring had risen up beside me and there I gazed into the water. I was no longer full grown. I was that of a plucky filly. I rose up and squealed in delight. I turned and raced across the field. A beautiful Hylian woman stood near to a fence. Her long red hair waved gently in the breeze. She held the hand a silver haired woman with a golden haired babe in her arms.

Frantically, they spoke together in hushed voices. I nickered, but they didn't notice me. I raced along the fence but they gave no sign that I even existed. I stopped before them to listen. I knew now, that they could not see nor hear me.

"Run, run into the woods, I will not tell."

"I can't put this sort of trouble upon you and your family."

"It is no trouble. You must not let him die, you musn't!"

The two argued. The mother stood weeping, holding her little one close. She was in trouble. There was a war and her son was in danger of becoming consumed by it.

As they continued, the babe yawned and opened his eyes. There few mortals that had ever claimed mine soul. His blue eyes gazed at me, he saw me. Those blue eyes drew me into him. He was the guardian of guardians.

I moved closer. The fence could stop me not and through it I passed. The babe watched me. I reached up and breathed into him and he breathed into me. I was his forever.

The mother fled with her son. Over the hills and through the forests they ran. She would never make it. Her wound from an arrow would see to that. So, I waited and waited. Then, the day came, that I was born into the world of the living.

Mine dam was a gentle soul and patiently watched over me, knowing my importance and honored to have been my mother. The red haired woman took to me well. She cared for me and watched me. She had in a few months after the silver haired woman had left, given birth to a gorgeous baby girl in which was named Malon.

I watched over Malon, as though she were mine own. Her mother though, could not easily tame mine wild soul. But, in time, she named me and gave me a soothing song to claim me. What she didn't know, was that name and song were in essence, me. I loved that woman. She was kind and gentle, but firm when necessary. I watched as she gave birth and raised Malon. Then I watched her die. She took to the fever and after battling it for several weeks, death claimed her.

But, she did not go without an escort. Proudly, I led her unto the realms of sleep and there she awaits her family. After the death of her mother, Malon took to caring solely for me. And only she could claim me. Now, all I had to do was wait and wait I did, until the day a young golden haired boy in a green tunic walked into Lon Lon Ranch.


End file.
